


New and Reused

by BazookaMelon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, Short Story, Stand-alone, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazookaMelon/pseuds/BazookaMelon
Summary: How can one tell light from dark? You can see in either of them at times, and not at others. Too bright – can’t see. Too dark – can’t see. But there’s an in-between somewhere in there, and that’s where they stood. Two of them, surrounded by glowing colours that danced on their skin and wind that sung through the trees outside. They were in silence, so they heard every word of the song they couldn’t understand. It was about them, but they’d hardly know that.





	

How can one tell light from dark? You can see in either of them at times, and not at others. Too bright – can’t see. Too dark – can’t see. But there’s an in-between somewhere in there, and that’s where they stood. Two of them, surrounded by glowing colours that danced on their skin and wind that sung through the trees outside. They were in silence, so they heard every word of the song they couldn’t understand. It was about them, but they’d hardly know that.  
One foot closer, then another, learning to walk all over again. Knees were weak for one, and sturdy for the other – one of them sure and the other unsure. It was hard to say, just from looking, which was which. Facial expressions remained mostly blank, but the eye contact was blazing – you’d think it was the source of all the dancing bright colours around them, but that wasn’t it. In fact, this eye contact would lead to the absence of said dancing bright colours.  
One foot closer, then another, hardly a body apart anymore. The two of them held their eye contact for another moment before letting their eyes wander, watching the dancing bright colours on each other’s skin. It was wonderful how it moved around the shape of their bodies, caressing them so gently and lovingly.

The taller of the two, with the scruffy hair, took the other in his arms. He looked over the figure he held so close, seeing every detail and flaw, and loving on each one. The sad eyes that looked back at him begged for something, but even the beggar didn’t know what.  
He leaned his head forward, letting their noses touch. The begging turned to pleading, then to demanding. The force around them was tense and thick – the music outside was loud and wailing, the leaves singing their final chorus. The bulbs inside were swinging about, their dancing colours swinging with them.  
Lips touched. They embraced, again and again. The bulbs around them shattered, the end of the song outside having killed them. Or was it the beginning of this new song, of demanded and received embrace?  
The taller of the two looked around, an eyebrow raised. A smile tugged at his lips as the other stood still, looking around in fear and astonishment. It had been the beggar, the pleader, the demander, the receiver, who had caused the trees’ song to end and the bulbs to burst.  
But the receiver was comforted by the smile he saw on the lips he’d just experienced. Eye contact held once more, this time surrounded by black and white and blue. The dancing colours had gone, but that hardly changed a thing. They were not surrounded by darkness, nor absence of light. They were surrounded by each other, and the bursting bulbs had hardly anything to do with it. It was just aftermath, a spark to go with this new experience.  
This new and reused experience that would never grow old; the tall man holding the other, giving what was demanded because, to no one’s surprise, he was a beggar too.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this makes any sense at all. Sorry if it's confusing. ;P


End file.
